moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Abce2
If you have a problem with another user of the Wiki, feel free to give me a PM on chat and discuss it with me. Just keep in mind I only have a limited amount of sanity, like any normal person. Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flying Moshlings page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 22:21, December 4, 2011 Chat Hey Abce, there's something I need to ask you. I'll see you on Chat, |''' '''| 14:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your reply; do you wish we talk only on my page or do we go back and forth? About page blocking; the only time I usually see those blocked is after massive edit wars or frequent vandalism. A wiki should be open to anyone to make edits and add information following the guidelines. I don't understand why so many pages are locked. Take Fizzy's page for example. I wanted to edit the trivia because there's faulty information in it. (The izze part) What happened that got this page locked? Yes, putting some passive agressive message won't get me anywhere, I was just a bit frustrated, I apologise. I know getting people to work for something is a drag. But what I like most is that we, maybe even me, work with guidelines for pictures and appearance, catagories and more of such systems. From there, it will be less hard to clean stuff up. With the cissexist agenda, I ment there is a hesistance of working with neutrality in gender. The most glaring example is of course Sweet Tooth. Though ungendered, pages insist of calling them a "she". But that was an incident that was reverted, we cannot continue using such speech as it lost it's canon status. I also read that Sweet Tooth is listed as a boy in the book. Regardless of how I feel about that, it's still "more" canon. But what is most canon is that we just don't know and we shouldn't ask. Gender is complex, they could be anything that goes beyond "boy" or "girl". We're not to decide and representation matters especially to the young ones. Another example is Suey and their trivia. Now I must say I'm rather confused by the franchise if the moshling are individuals or species, because if they are species we must lay of using gendered pronouns all together unless confirmed the species are one-gender only. (Like some Pokemon) But let's treat Suey as a girl now. Her trivia states she's transgenderal (without source) but other unnamed Mind Candy workers think of her as female. Like, what do you think "transgenderal" is? If Suey is transfemale, meaning male bodied but female (MtF), then she is female. When you are a female bodied woman, you're cis. So this should have stated that they think of her as cis female, because otherwise you are erasing people. Trans people. Queer people. You can't do that. That's not only terrible, it's oppressive. It saddens people deeply when they feel like they aren't welcome somewhere, especially in works of fiction which is people's escape from real world nastiness. These subjects are not for an older age as children go through this identity search. Denying that only proves a lack of knowledge on the subject alltogether. I just want the wiki to be nice and welcoming to everyone and a wiki that's organised. I'm willing to work for that. PepperSupreme (talk) 20:52, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Peppersupreme Continuing conversation There is a . As you can see, it's over 100 and that's just too much. Way too much. I do not read into stuff too much when basic information given is faulty. If you play the games, there will be no mention of Sweet Tooth's gender. Even the confusion around Sweet Tooth's gender is only mentioned in media outside of the game. (Magazine, movie bio, movie, book) You cannot lie about that just for the sake of what is "easy" for you or for readers. You must give correct information. (I don't think you mean "sexuality", that's an interest in, but "sex", the parts your body holds) I do not care for "parts", I care for pronouns. The only thing that matters is to speak with the pronouns the person "prefers". And if there is no preferation given because the pronouns are unknown, "they" is the only acceptable pronoun. This counts for all genders and sexes. The only thing it would say about Sweet Tooth is that their gender is unknown and this "mystery" is one of the most important parts of their character. I'm not certain with what you're saying but young boys and girls definitely see the difference between genders, if only for how gendered everything marketed to them is. Children pick up such messages immediately and their horizon is limited by what they've been shown. That's the reason why children do not see sex and gender as a different thing. But that doesn't mean they feel that way too, that's just all they know. The age limit for a wiki to edit is 13 years old. An age far past the "protect the children" and onto self discovery. They might as well be among the groups I'm trying to represent here. Others may be confused but nobody has to understand to acknowledge the excistence. It's like science. And yeah, I think it might be best to go by Moshling character than species, but it must be acknowledged somewhere that we aren't always talking about THE *insert moshling* when, for example, we play a minigame with Moshlings. PepperSupreme (talk) 19:17, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Peppersupreme Hi! Hi Abce2! Sef and I have a few last minute things we want to talk to you about, so if you get a chance to come on that would be great! Thanks! Hey there, You wouldn't mind if you have a bit to discuss a problem I'm having in the chat. Could it please be discussed today because It'll be a disaster if not solved! Sorry for being a bit urgent! Please Help! ~ DrLAB Cool avatar and aka... ^ Happy New Year (well... 3 days ago :-) ) .MickySanta | Ho Ho | Blog |. 10:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Bran Hi I put this on Carwyn's talk earlier, but he wasn't on and I realized you were on, so I figured you might want to see this. Ask James for proof if you don't believe me. User:StevenGerrard (talk) 06:02, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Discussion. Hi Abce, I would quite like to talk to you on chat about the WikiProject? I see that you are on so could we possibly talk on chat! (It's not about my RFA hah) :D Thanks, Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 17:16, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Visual Editor Hey, I tend to use the visual editor for simpler and more minor edits. I basically merged the Beasties/Techies 2.0 pages to make that so the 'long links' are from the Beasties page ;) Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 18:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Request for Delete Can you delete these images I uploaded? http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wuzzlebig22.gif http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wuzzlebig.gif Luke Talk Page 23:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Brandon Problems (Again) Oy Abce :3 Toast had to Ban Brandon after some brief cussing and a rumour about sadie. Bran cussing 2.png Bran cussing 3.png Bran cussin 4.png Bran cussing 1.png [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 00:35, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Yup yup, problems about me again, caused because Toast was making me angry, and I'm banned for infinite which is good because tbh this Wiki staff is horendous, I hate them all so much. Gallery coding Hi :) Thanks for the info, I was doing it in Source mode so I forgot, sorry! Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Hey Hey Abce, can I see you on Chat? I need to talk to you about stuff, it's urgent. Thanks, ''' |''' '''| 19:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Please come to the chat Can you come to the chat? I want to talk about something with you. 17:07, January 25, 2014 (UTC)PepperSupreme Editing. Oy, I appreciate your concerns. Pepper's more of a new person to the wiki, when it comes to editing, however, she is experienced. When she first came I did rollback Peppers' edits, as I have expressed before - sorted now. I am always on chat in pm's with her, we're always having a good time. If I rollback or re-edit any of her edits, I always explain why, and she appreciates it etc. So we do communicate etc, although it can't be shown through talk pages etc. If I see she's editing and not on chat, I invite her through talk messages to come on talk (Go on her talk page and it's basically spammed with me saying come on chat ha) and if not I do/will express my concerns with her. I appreciate your thoughts, however we get along like a house and fire and we're always discussing the work we're editing etc. So in no way at all will there be editing wars etc. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:50, January 25, 2014 (UTC) CP Wiki Users Abce, do you know any users from Club Penguin who have vandalised this wiki please tell me. http://prntscr.com/2np1ie LOOK! -banana03 Reply Sure, we need to speak to you as well. I guess we'll see you on Chat. ' |''' '''| 19:22, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, just to let you know, I have demoted Carwyn. We have discussed this and as he was swearing on Chat too, I have banned him. Could I also see you on Chat? Just wanted to discuss about some things. Thanks, |''' '''| 20:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) PM I sended you Hello! I PM'd about a few requests I had. *Diggin' Ya Lingo is a page I recently massively updated and am proud enough to deem it "done". But it's still catagorised as "Articles for clean-up". Can you remove that? *Blossom is catagorised as an upcoming moshling, but they're released already. *Could Sprinkles, Cleo and Hissy be opened? I have mostly added pictures of the Mash-Up cards and my updates haven't really been near Season 2 missions. But there are a lot of improvements made overall and I'm really happy with it. :) PepperSupreme (talk) 01:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC)PepperSupreme Add the section headline Hey, I was wondering if something could be done about the Hipsters page, It states that Vinnie is an upcoming moshling. Thanks! Siganture button isn't working!?!? Im DA151874, its Feb. 6th 8:45 pm It also won't add my edits. Help! Maybe Chat Could we go on chat please? Ello ;) Ello, can you come on chat please, I would like to talk about the things we've been talking about ;p Chankyou ;3 [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) About the updated rollback. Great to see the new right has been introduced, expect to possibly see a giant spam from two paticular editors in the Wiki Activity feed! xD There's something/someone I would like a few minutes to speak with you about, next time you get a chance. Merci, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 16:56, February 19, 2014 (UTC)